Don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain
by Nebulleuse
Summary: TNSB.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

- Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire...

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non, non, continue...

D'un geste de la main, les yeux fermés par le plaisir, il l'incita à reprendre en songeant aux mille conséquences qui l'attendaient à la sortie du dortoir.

* * *

Théodore Nott avait toujours été excellent dans l'art d'éviter les problèmes. Tel le serpent qu'il était, il ondulait joyeusement en quête de la satisfaction de ses désirs les plus impérieux, pliant plus ou moins directement le reste du monde à sa volonté, mais toujours avec cette capacité de parvenir à ses fins dans le confort de plus total. Pour ce faire, il avait pour habitude de ne jamais dépasser certaines limites qu'il se fixait et de ne pas transgresser ses principes les plus fondamentaux. La fidélité était un de ces principes. Or, il était précisément en train d'être infidèle.

Etant l'un des garçons les plus adulés de l'école, Théo avait un large choix quant à sa sélection de copine officielle et comme il se contentait rarement du pire, il avait simplement choisi l'une de ses amies proches, avec laquelle il avait l'assurance d'une stabilité tranquille et confortable. De plus, bien qu'elle ne fut pas la plus charmante et la plus sociable de ses connaissances, elle restait jolie et particulièrement attachante. Et comme les Serpentards aussi ont parfois des sentiments, il devait reconnaître qu'après plusieurs mois de relation idyllique, il ne l'aurait quittée pour rien au monde. Il cédait à tous ses caprices. Il était tout simplement en admiration devant les mèches de cheveux sombres qui retombaient devant son visage de poupée, masquant par moments ses yeux clairs dans lesquels il se perdait souvent, par le mouvement exagéré de ses hanches lorsqu'elle marchait en sachant qu'il la regardait, par sa façon de se blottir dans ses bras pour dormir après l'amour... Ah, le voilà, le défaut principal de Pansy Parkinson : elle adorait se faire désirer, et refusait souvent de conclure. Elle passait son temps à l'allumer outrageusement pour finir par le repousser, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie, parce qu'elle avait mal à la tête, parce qu'il faisait trop chaud ou trop froid, parce que l'endroit n'était pas assez confortable ou simplement pour le plaisir de le toiser, frémissant de frustration et de désir contenu, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Et s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle il ne fallait pas provoquer Théodore Nott, c'était bien ça.

Sans le qualifier d'hypersexuel, il possédait néanmoins des besoins relativement importants que Pansy se montrait incapable de satisfaire pleinement. Si on tenait compte de sa fierté qui l'incitait à la vengeance depuis qu'elle l'avait trompé avec Malfoy puis avec un autre Serpentard – tromperies qu'il avait placidement pardonnées par peur de la perdre définitivement –, on pouvait se montrer plus compréhensif à l'égard de son acte.

Sans compter que Susan Bones avait des seins remarquables.

Soit, Poufsouffle n'était pas la Maison la plus prestigieuse, et Susan était loin d'égaler l'état de perfection dans lequel il plaçait Pansy. Mais il s'était retrouvé obligé de travailler en binôme avec elle dans leur cours commun de métamorphose, et elle s'était révélée d'une compagnie agréable qui compensait largement ses capacités médiocres en cette matière. Au fil des semaines, ils s'étaient rapprochés, se découvrant sans cesse de nouveaux intérêts communs. Leurs conversations se faisaient plus longues et également en dehors des cours, leurs fous rires se faisaient plus fréquents; et, pour jouer, ils avaient commencé à se chercher. Juste un peu. Un regard implicite, une légère bousculade quand ils se croisaient, un sourire échangé rapidement, des frôlements, des sous-entendus lâchés comme par inadvertance... Un craquement d'allumette au-dessus de la poudre prête à exploser. Une attirance se formait, une tension électrique flottait constamment entre eux, de plus en plus fort, et annonçait l'imminence d'un orage.

Et l'orage avait fini par éclater, après quelques mois qui leur avaient semblés beaucoup trop long.

« Viens, faut que je te montre un livre, il est rangé dans le dortoir. Viens je te dis, ne t'inquiète pas, y'aura personne à cette heure-là. »

Traduction : « J'ai envie de toi, putain. Et je sais que t'as envie aussi. Je peux plus attendre. »

Oui, malgré toutes ses qualités inévitablement dues à la pureté de son sang, Théo avait du mal à contrôler certains aspects de lui-même; s'il passait son temps à présenter à tout le monde un Dr Jekyll indifférent et supérieur, c'était pour mieux dissimuler le Mr Hyde qui grondait au fond de lui. Ce même Hyde qui l'avait entraîné sur son lit en plein après-midi avec Susan Bones, entre le cours de métamorphose et celui de potions, à tromper Pansy pour la première fois. Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'est que ce serait loin d'être la dernière.

* * *

- Théo, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui... Ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plaît... Tout va très bien.


	2. La fille qui aimait trop les garçons

_La fille qui aimait trop les garçons_

Susan retournait à sa salle commune sans se presser. Elle avait décidé sans trop y penser de sécher le reste des cours de l'après-midi, se sachant parfaitement incapable de supporter la compagnie de qui que ce soit durant les prochaines heures, encore perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'était pas satisfaite, elle n'était pas bouleversée, elle était simplement déçue, et légèrement dégoûtée d'elle-même. Parce qu'elle appréciait sincèrement Théo, qu'elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui, et que non seulement elle redoutait d'affreuses conséquences si cela venait à se savoir, mais plus encore elle redoutait son propre afflux de sentiments qu'elle sentait déjà circuler en elle.

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le mur à sa droite tandis qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle sentait son cœur qui refusait de se calmer, perdu dans la même agitation que ses mains qui tremblaient encore.

Il y a trente-cinq minutes, il ouvrait la porte et vérifiait si le dortoir était vide, songea-t-elle. Il y a vingt-trois minutes, il passait ses mains sous ma jupe. Il y a dix-neuf minutes, il plaquait sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Il y a seize minutes, il respirait beaucoup trop vite. Il y a huit minutes, il m'a regardée dans les yeux, longtemps, et ce que j'ai vu dans les siens m'a fait peur. Il y a six minutes, il ne me regardait plus, il m'a demandé de partir en fixant le sol. Il y a cinq minutes, j'ai compris comment ça allait finir : mal.

Elle se répétait inlassablement les images dans sa tête, pour les assimiler totalement, mais ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait pas fait ça. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire ça. Ils n'en avaient aucun droit.

* * *

_- Sue ?_

_- Yep ?_

_- Si je n'étais pas avec Pansy, tu sortirais avec moi ?_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Théo fixait d'un regard absent des troisième années qui s'amusaient à lancer toute sorte de projectiles dans le lac, plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant eux. Ils étaient adossés contre un mur du château, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil d'avril. Il avait demandé ça brusquement, sans même prendre la peine de débuter une conversation banale pour introduire la question avec subtilité. Elle tenta de décrypter l'expression de son visage, mais il restait impassible, affichant seulement un demi-sourire. Elle hésita, bien qu'ayant déjà une idée très claire de ce que serait une réponse honnête._

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_- J'en sais rien. Pour savoir._

_- Et toi ?_

_- J'ai posé la question en premier, Sue._

_- Ben, je sais pas. Peut-être. Et toi ? insista-t-elle, s'efforçant d'empêcher l'impatience de modifier sa voix._

_A son tour, il tourna la tête pour soutenir longuement son regard._

_- Ouais._

_Sans ajouter un mot, il repartit dans sa contemplation du lac. A ce moment-là, Susan avait compris qu'il savait. Peut-être même avait-il su avant elle. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, le jeu allait changer. Il ne jouait plus avec leur patience désormais; il jouait avec ses sentiments à elle, et cela allait rendre la partie plus intéressante mais forcément plus douloureuse. A ce moment-là, Susan commençait à se douter qu'à un moment ou à un autre, quand la tension serait devenue insoutenable, ils finiraient par craquer._

* * *

Et voilà. Ils avaient fini par craquer. Maintenant, le jeu devenait réellement dangereux, et il y avait une règle principale, une loi à ne pas violer : le secret. Le sale petit secret. Susan soupira tandis que l'escalier virait férocement à babord, la guidant à l'étage de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Elle avait toujours été incapable de garder des secrets, pour peu qu'ils la concernaient. Toujours ce besoin de parler, de partager, de se libérer la conscience, de demander des avis extérieurs sur le moindre de ses agissements... Mais celui-là, personne ne devait le savoir. Jamais. Elle enterrerait ce souvenir aux confins de son esprit, et cela ne se reproduirait jamais plus, c'était tout. Et ça semblait terriblement simple.

Il suffisait de ne plus y penser. Elle allait rentrer, prendre une douche, une très longue douche, et terminer sagement ses devoirs.

- Pain d'épices, demanda-t-elle doucement à un pan de mur vide sur lequel se dessina immédiatement une porte en acajou.

Elle entra dans la salle commune et fut ravie de ne trouver personne.

La douche qui suivit fut la plus longue de sa vie. Elle se frottait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait touché jusqu'à devenir rouge, incrustée d'une crasse qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Comment avait-elle pu ?

- Petite conne, souffla-t-elle en se griffant jusqu'au sang que l'eau faisait disparaître aussitôt. Traînée. Voleuse. _Salope_.

Plus tard, en se rhabillant, elle réalisa qu'elle serait incapable de se taire.

- Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ? demanda Ernie, sincèrement inquiet, lorsqu'elle le pris à part après le dîner. Tu as pleuré ?

- Non, j'ai fumé un joint avec Hannah dans les chiottes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-il. Tu consommes encore ces drogues moldues ? Et dans l'enceinte de l'école, en plus ?

- Chhhhhht, ferme-la Ern, on va t'entendre ! siffla Susan en l'attirant à l'écart de la Grande Salle. Viens, on va marcher un peu.

- Alors, j'avais raison, tu as pleuré ? s'enquit-il à nouveau lorsqu'elle referma derrière eux la porte d'une salle de classe vide.

- Non, pas trop, je sais pas... peut-être un peu, admit-elle.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue dîner ?

- J'avais pas tellement faim.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais !

- Ouais, je sais.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Mais... c'est grave ?

- Non, pas trop. Je sais pas. Je crois pas. Peut-être un peu.

- Susan, enfin, explique-moi ! s'impatienta Ernie, dont la nervosité grandissait.

- Ok. Théo, tu vois qui c'est ? Nott. Théodore Nott.

Il grimaça.

- Le Serpentard avec qui tu es devenue amie ? Oui, je vois qui c'est. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Ben... je sais pas trop comment dire ça. Je devrais même pas te le dire. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'en parler en fait, là, tout de suite, sinon je vais exploser. C'est presque rien, mais je me sens juste... mal. J'ai peur, en fait. De comment tu vas me regarder.

- Ecoute, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu aies fait, je ne cesserai jamais de te considérer au même titre qu'Hannah comme une amie formidable et précieuse, et je ne te jugerai jamais en tant que personne, je te le jure.

- J'ai fait des trucs avec lui.

- Tu as _quoi _?!

- J'ai... on a déconné, Ern.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Il attendait la suite.

- On s'entend bien, poursuivit Susan. Tu sais, on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines, et puis il me racontait un peu ses engueulades avec Parkinson et tout ça, qu'elle était chiante, et qu'il se sentait bien avec moi, et que je l'attirais, et tu sais il me plaît pas mal aussi, et puis il m'a fait son regard, tu sais, le regard tout profond, tout sombre, il m'a pris la main, et je sentais qu'il voulait, tu vois, qu'il avait envie, et moi aussi j'avais envie, mais on n'a pas couché ensemble, je te jure, on a presque rien fait, et il m'a fait jurer, il faut rien dire, mais je me sens mal Ern, je me sens trop sale, je me suis lavée mais ça part pas, j'ai tout dans la tête, et j'ai peur, je sais pas ce que je vais faire, parce que je crois que je ressens des trucs bizarres pour lui, et j'ai pas envie, parce qu'il s'en fout, il me dégoûte, je me dégoûte Ern, je te jure je voulais pas, c'était horrible, c'était bon et horrible à la fois, et je veux pas...

Un sanglot acheva sa phrase. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son meilleur ami. A l'intérieur d'elle, une petite voix hurlait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du parler, qu'elle allait le regretter amèrement. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, rythmée par les pleurs de Susan.

- C'est drôle, ça ne m'étonne pas, lâcha soudain Ernie d'un ton glacial qui lui était inhabituel.

Elle s'interrompit et croisa son regard. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle fut confronté à tout le mépris qui s'en dégageait.

- T'as dit... Ern, t'as dit que tu me jugerais pas...

- Tu te rappelles, ce Serdaigle, il y a deux ans, qui te traitait comme sa petite amie quand vous n'étiez que tous les deux, et dont tu me parlais tous les jours ? Tu te rappelles tout ce que tu me racontais sur vous deux ? Dis-moi, comment elle s'appelait, déjà... tu sais... _sa copine_ ?

- Arrête...

- Ah, ça y est, tu te rappelles ! Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu lances une collection ? On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de voler les affaires des autres ? C'est déjà le deuxième, tu devrais faire attention.

- Ernie, je pensais que tu...

- ...que je comprendrais, c'est ça ? Mais je comprends, Susan. Je te connais, tu sais. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'en parlerai à personne, ça je peux te le promettre. Cependant, n'oublies pas que tout finit par se savoir. Et quand ça se saura, tu deviendras une salope aux yeux de tout le monde. Par contre, tu m'excuseras, mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise sans que tu le prennes comme une insulte : c'est facile, beaucoup trop facile de t'allumer. Ca en devient pitoyable.

Il se tut et la dévisagea. Elle se calma doucement, se leva et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle.


End file.
